Special Notes on Empty Desks
by ToKeepFromGoingUnder
Summary: "Technically - and you know this as well as I do - the 'line' that we formed never reached a romantic aspect."


_Technically - and you know this as well as I do - the 'line' that we formed never reached a romantic aspect. _

_The line stated that we weren't to point out personal things that we saw in each other._

_That is what the line said._

_The line never said that I couldn't kiss you._

_The line never said that I couldn't hold you in a warm embrace._

_Hell, the line never said that I couldn't sleep with you._

_Why do we treat the line like this... this barrier between us?_

_Personally - and I would hope that you would like to do this too - I think that we should just bring that 'line' that we made so long ago into consideration and then just say 'hey, that has nothing to do with the love we have for each other'. _

_And then we should kiss._

_This letter isn't to put down that line of yours._

_It was a brilliant idea._

_It keeps me from pointing out the things that you obviously don't want me noticing._

_I try my best to respect that line._

_You know that I do._

_But now it's become ridiculous._

_It's crazy how we let it hold us back!_

_I'm going to leave this note on your desk, at least, that's where it should be when you find it._

_I'm giving this to you now, because I want you to have time to think about this._

_I want you to know that I'm ready to take our little dance step one step further._

_If you don't feel the same way... trust me, darling, that's perfectly fine._

_I won't let this ruin our friendship, but I'm hoping that it will improve our relationship._

_I do love you._

_I'll be out of town for a week, as you know, on a conference._

_I want you to think about this._

_I would like an answer when I return, but if I don't get one, you know perfectly well that I won't hold it against you._

_-Cal_

**He walked into the office that day, not sure what to expect. He had a brief case in one hand and a handful of flowers in the other. "Where's Gillian?" The question came out anxious and quick.**

**Heidi thought for a moment, then said, "Her office I think..."**

**He nodded and raised an eyebrow and asked, "Do these flowers look nice?"**

**"They're beautiful."**

**"Don't lie to me."**

**"They could be better," she gave in.**

**"Here, you can have them," he whispered, thrusting the flowers towards her.**

**She smiled and took the dying flowers from the vase on the counter and placed the new ones in. "They look perfect."**

**He rolled his eyes and walked down the empty hallway. Gillian's door was cracked open a little bit. He took it as an invitation inside.**

So you just walked in? I sort of suspected that you would.

I read your note, and I would have to say that it really bugged me the rest of the day.

I slept over it, but that got me nowhere.

You mean a lot to me, Cal.

Writing your name isn't the same as saying it.

Anyway, I took your note - and the 'line' - into great consideration and I have decided that I would like to talk about it. Tonight. In your office if you don't mind. I prefer being there.

-Gillian

**He smiled. This opened so many doors.**

**He headed to his office where the door was locked, just how he left it. Her note had been choppy, unlike how he had written his.**

**He took a seat on his cold chair, that had been empty for 7 days.**

.:.

**She returned to the office later in the afternoon. Heidi said that Cal was in, but it was possible that he had sliped out because she'd left the desk for a while to talk to some of the employees.**

**Gillian walked straight to Cal's office, not worried about the possibility of him not finding the note. He definitely had.**

**Her heart fell a little when he was sitting at his desk reading or doing something on the computer. There was, in fact, a piece of paper laying on the desk, ready to be read.**

_You started this yourself, darling._

_If you had just been sitting in your office when I arrived, I wouldn't have been tempted to return your note._

_I am tempted to find out what you think of my note, since your note didn't give me very much to go off of._

_Before we talk - which could be a couple days for all we know - I want you to know that I have very, very strong feelings for you._

_Not negative feelings, you should know. Very, very strong positive feelings._

_Feelings that make me want to hold onto you._

_I think that you should know that whatever happens, I want to be with you._

_Why does it always seem that it's easier to talk to people when you are texting them or emailing them or - in this case - writing letters to them? Is it because I won't be able to see the look on your face when I tell you that I love you, therefore, I'm not scared to say it?_

_I'm sure that's it. Or something like that._

_Now I'm just rambling on about complete crap._

_I love you Gillian._

_That's what this note was really for._

_I want you to know that I love you._

_-Cal_

**She stared at the elegantly written words curiously. He had nice handwriting.**

**She knew what she was feeling now.**

**She walked out to the hallway and looked at Heidi. "Do you know Cal's whereabouts?"**

**"No, I don't. I'm sorry," Heidi said with a sorry look.**

**"No, it's fine." Gillian flashed a smile and pulled out her phone.**

**Would calling him just mess everything up? Would he be mad because the notes weren't being continued.**

**She bit her lip and walked back to his office. **

**She pushed the door open, ready to grab his note, but she was surprised by his undeniable presence on the couch. **

**She jumped slightly and laughed. "Cal, you scared me!"**

**"Sorry, love. That wasn't my intention at all."**

**He stood up and walked to her. **

**He took one step closer and walked right into her personal bubble. But she didn't mind it. Not tonight.**

**He smelled like... Cal. She liked that. **

**He stared at her eyes for a minute and then asked a question that was barely audible.**

**"Can I kiss you?"**

**She smiled at his shyness. "Please do."**

_**THE END**_


End file.
